London Airport
'London Airport '''is a poem by Michael Rosen from the book, ''The Hypnotiser. Characters * Michael Rosen * Brian Rosen * Connie Rosen Plot In this poem, Michael and his brother were going to London Airport for Michael's birthday treat, but Michael can't handle his bladder when he's on the bus. Transcript London Airport. Once my brother said "Why don't we go to London Airport for your birthday treat? We could spend all day there, London Airport looking at the planes it will be gray." "Yeah" I said, "It'll be great." Mum said "Yes", so we took sandwiches and chocolates and drinks; I was really looking forward to it. When we got there, my brother found out that there was this bus that you could go on. A kind of trip round the runways so you could get right close up to the big jets, "Great, really great." So he got the tickets and we got on the bus and as we were getting on I said "Brian, I wanna wee." So he goes "Well you can't now. This is the last bus today. It's just about to go, we won't get on another one". [Michael says] "Brian, I wanna wee." So he goes "Look you can't, you can't now it'll wait, it's not that long of a time to wait." So we got on the bus started on the way we went the driver starts going "We're coming through runway 4 now if you look to you right, you can see two planes." "I'm dying for a wee" I said. "It'll go away" said my brother. "I wanna wee." I said. "What's the matter?" said the man front. "He wants a wee" said my brother. "Well, you can wait, can't you?" said the man. "NO!" I said. "Well don't do it here will you sonny?" He says. "Can we stop the bus?" I said. "Don't be daft", says my brother. [Michael says] "We're on the end are we end of runway 4". [Brian says] "You can't do a wee on the end of runway four." And the bloke driving the bus goes "If you look out your window, you can see the baggage truck". "I'm gonna wet myself," I said. My brother says "Look, there's a Concorde just think of something else will you?" "I can't" I said "It's hurting." "I've got to do it" [twice]. The bus went on, we saw more planes... and more planes [twice]. "You haven't wet yourself, have you?" My brother says. [Michael says] "NO!" More planes [thrice]. "Here goes" I said. Then the bus stopped. I rushed of the bus, I got to the toilet and everything was lovely once again, wonderful and then we went home. Mum said "Did you have a good time boys?" and my brother said "It was great, really great." "And how about you?" she said to me. "How was your birthday treat?" "Alright" I said "Alright, but I wanted to wee, and they wouldn't let me". And I cried. Trivia * It is unknown what London Airport Michael is talking about. Use in poops * The London airport is a place in some YouTube poops. * Michael saying “It’ll be great“ is used very commonly in YTPs. * YouTube Poopers also like to use “Brian” saying ”Why don’t we go...?” * ”Birthday treat” can also be heard sometimes, especially in entries for The Michael Rosen Birthday Collabs. * ”I wanna wee” is used very commonly in animated travel-themed YTPs. * Michael shouting “NO!” is used a lot as well. * ”I’m gonna wet myself,” is used at random. * ”It’s hurting” is used in various situations. * Probably the most used line by poopers in this poem is “And everything was lovely once again. Wonderful.” ** Sometimes, however, “Wonderful” is used alone. * Michael somberly saying “Alright” can be heard every once in a while. * Michael saying “Here goes“ is used when he is about to do something he doesn’t want to do.Category:Poems Category:2008 Category:Poems from The Hypnotiser Category:Poems highly utilized in YTPs Category:Michael and Brian Poems